


Crocodile

by belivaird_st



Category: Big Little Lies (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Jane takes Ziggy to the YMCA. Celeste brings her twin boys there, too.





	Crocodile

Jane sat on a towel on the edge of the indoor swimming pool with her feet and ankles in the water. Not in the mood to swim, she watched her son, Ziggy, blowing bubbles in the chlorine. He was pretending to be a crocodile in the hunt for fish. Jane kept grinning at the sight of him in his bright orange swim trunks and green goggles & snorkel mask. Ziggy slapped the water with both hands trying to splash his mother now.

"Hey!" Jane said, flinching back. "Watch your splashes, buddy!"

Ziggy rose from the neck up above the pool for some air. He was kicking his legs underwater to stay afloat.

"Get in the water, Mom," he said.

"Not today," Jane told him.

"Please?"

"How about we practice your laps? Let's try to break your last record, okay?" Jane suggested.

Ziggy huffed aloud, but moved toward the pool's concrete beside his mother's folded bare legs. Jane pulled her cellphone out of her OLD NAVY canvas tote bag and scrolled and tapped her thumb to get on the alarm clock setting. "On your mark... Get set... GO!" she started the timer, watching her son paddle across the kiddie side of the pool using both hands and feet. "Go, go, go, Ziggy! You can do it, bud! You're doing great!"

The YMCA door pulled open, revealing Celeste and her twin boys, Josh & Max. They were heading toward Jane's direction, holding onto their towels and bags, wearing their flip-flops and bathing suits.

"Hi, Jane," Celeste smiled. 

Jane glanced up and found her heart pumping wildly at the sight of the redhead mother. Celeste wore a red solid one-piece with white rope tassels on the sides. Her pale frail skin was sprinkled with freckles. Jane was only inches away from her belly button.

"H-hey!" Jane reddened, blinking down. She could feel her throat constrict as Celeste laid her towel out to sit beside her. Both Josh & Max dropped their stuff to prepare themselves to go swimming.

"There's Ziggy," Max said.

"What's he doing?" Josh asked.

"He's doing laps," Jane told them. "He wants to break his record."

"Record for what?"

"Well, he wants to practice so he can join the swim team," Jane explained.

"That's wonderful," Celeste said. She took Josh's flip flops to set them on the towel. 

Ziggy's brown shaven head burst out from the other side of the pool to catch his breath. He glanced back to look at his mother through his plastic swim goggles and moved the snorkel mouthpiece with his small fingers. "Are you even watching me?" he hollered. "How quick was that?"


End file.
